


Moodboard/Fic Cover for "Caesura" by emilycare

by Loveismyrevolution



Series: My Moodboards and Fic Covers [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Gift to the Author, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Moodboard/Fic Cover, Sherlock and his violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveismyrevolution/pseuds/Loveismyrevolution
Summary: Summary of the fic as posted by the author:The violin is a retreat that eases the quiet of Sherlock Holmes' solitude. It also speaks for him when he cannot bridge the gaps his defenses create. Moments when music helps Sherlock reach out or let others in, like his stalwart flatmate and, in time, the doctor's daughter.Five+ times Sherlock Holmes played the violin, and one time he did not._____Caesura: cae·su·ra /sēˈzyo͝orə, siˈZHo͞orə/ - As in poetry or music: a break, pause or interruption.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: My Moodboards and Fic Covers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185299
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Moodboard/Fic Cover for "Caesura" by emilycare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilycare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilycare/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Caesura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684811) by [emilycare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilycare/pseuds/emilycare). 



> This wonderful fic resonated so much with me and stayed with me and I couldn't resist to capture my impressions in this Moodboard/Fic Cover.


End file.
